Chaos Descending Crafting Timeline
See the Tradeskill Timeline page for a complete list of ''all tradeskill quests from every expansion.'' *''Adventurers, please see the Chaos Descending Timeline.'' Notes *You need to be at least a level 110 Artisan to start the quest line. *Bringing portable crafting stations can save you a HUGE amount of time. *''Some quests of the signature questline reward with recipes for 90 Resolve weapons, but the primary component drops from raid mobs.'' Signature Questline #110 The Scrivener's Tale: Animating the Inanimate - Mail from Ghida Borrell #110 The Scrivener's Tale: Crafting at a Snail's Pace #110 The Scrivener's Tale: Escargot Overclocking #110 The Scrivener's Tale: In Preparation for Anything #110 The Scrivener's Tale: The Notion of a Potion #110 The Scrivener's Tale: Incumbent Incubation #110 The Scrivener's Tale: Of Monuments and Men #110 The Scrivener's Tale: Erecting the Monument #110 The Scrivener's Tale: Difficulties Delivering #110 The Scrivener's Tale: A Healthy Handoff #110 The Scrivener's Tale: Cause for Alarm #110 The Scrivener's Tale: Source of Discontent #110 The Scrivener's Tale: Custodial Refurbishment #110 The Scrivener's Tale: The Reach of Ivy #110 The Scrivener's Tale: Rockin' n Knockin' #110 The Scrivener's Tale: Pollination Perfection #110 The Scrivener's Tale: Followup Friendships #110 The Scrivener's Tale: Back to the Library. Shhhh! #110 The Scrivener's Tale: Copper for a Tale #110 The Scrivener's Tale: A Crafter's Plea #110 The Scrivener's Tale: Seeding the Tale #110 The Scrivener's Tale: A Bee in Need, A Bee Indeed #110 The Scrivener's Tale: The Proof of Power #110 The Scrivener's Tale 'Required Materials' ''Note: Some quests require you to harvest materials as part of the quest. The harvested materials have not been included in these totals.'' Common Harvests * 116 basilisk meat * 24 deadly terrorfruit * 28 dewpalm lumber * 84 flitterfin tang * 330 nimbic hide * 368 reef cluster * 141 silvered fleck * 385 strangler root * 38 wandervine fruit Rare Harvests * 3 Golden Fleck Fuel * 150 Celestial Candle * 650 Celestial Coal * 50 Celestial Filament * 200 Celestial Incense * 400 Celestial Kindling * 350 Celestial Sandpaper Tradeskill Missions Available upon completion of the tradeskill signature quest line from Domigin Surice in Myrist, the Great Library at . These quests reset every 18 hours. * Detroxxulous **110 Chaos Descending: Going Viral I **110 Chaos Descending: Going Viral II **110 Chaos Descending: Going Viral III * Doomfire **110 Chaos Descending: Delightful Deliveries I **110 Chaos Descending: Delightful Deliveries II **110 Chaos Descending: Delightful Deliveries III * Eryslai **110 Chaos Descending: Fresh Prints I **110 Chaos Descending: Fresh Prints II **110 Chaos Descending: Fresh Prints III * Vegarlson **110 Chaos Descending: Testing Your Grit I **110 Chaos Descending: Testing Your Grit II **110 Chaos Descending: Testing Your Grit III Rewards: *Rune of Championship [VII] - low chance *Rune of Glory [VII] - low chance *Rune of Juxtaposition [VII] - low chance *Rune of Witness [VII] - low chance *Essence of Chaos *Awakened Abilities - low chance *Chronicler Mount Gear Recipes - low chance **Chronicler's Barding Recipes **Chronicler's Hackamore Recipes **Chronicler's Reins Recipes **Chronicler's Saddle Recipes *Academic Mount Gear Recipes **Academic's Barding Recipes **Academic's Hackamore Recipes **Academic's Reins Recipes **Academic's Saddle Recipes *Student Mount Gear Recipes **Student's Barding Recipes **Student's Hackamore Recipes **Student's Reins Recipes **Student's Saddle Recipes *Advanced Studies tradeskill recipes *Ancient Teachings of the Planes Volume I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX or X *Elysian 3 use potion recipes *Patterns for the Mount Gear - needed to craft the mount gear Harvesting Missions Guildhall Harvesters will offer harvesting missions. Thus far, there are no other quest givers for these missions. These quests reset every 18 hours. * Gathering Elements * Mining Elements * Hunting Elements Recipes * Tradeskill's Primer Volume 01-10 (Alchemist's Primer Volume 01, etc.) contain handcrafted recipes - These are available after completing The Scrivener's Tale: Animating the Inanimate from Elmelar Stilltree in the Crafter's Gallery within Myrist, the Great Library **Alchemist's Primer Volume 01, 02, 03, 04, 05, 06, 07, 08, 09, 10 **Armorer's Primer Volume 01, 02, 03, 04, 05, 06, 07, 08, 09, 10 **Carpenter's Primer Volume 01, 02, 03, 04, 05, 06, 07, 08, 09, 10 **Provisioner's Primer Volume 01, 02, 03, 04, 05, 06, 07, 08, 09, 10 **Jeweler's Primer Volume 01, 02, 03, 04, 05, 06, 07, 08, 09, 10 **Sage's Primer Volume 01, 02, 03, 04, 05, 06, 07, 08, 09, 10 **Tailor's Primer Volume 01, 02, 03, 04, 05, 06, 07, 08, 09, 10 **Weaponsmith's Primer Volume 01, 02, 03, 04, 05, 06, 07, 08, 09, 10 **Woodworker's Primer Volume 01, 02, 03, 04, 05, 06, 07, 08, 09, 10 * Advanced Tradeskill Studies 01-10, contain mastercrafted recipes (provisioners only have 1) **Advanced Alchemist Studies 01, 02, 03, 04, 05, 06, 07, 08, 09, 10 **Advanced Armorer Studies 01, 02, 03, 04, 05, 06, 07, 08, 09, 10 **Advanced Carpenter Studies 01, 02, 03, 04, 05, 06, 07, 08, 09, 10 **Advanced Provisioner Studies **Advanced Jeweler Studies 01, 02, 03, 04, 05, 06, 07, 08, 09, 10 **Advanced Sage Studies 01, 02, 03, 04, 05, 06, 07, 08, 09, 10 **Advanced Tailor Studies 01, 02, 03, 04, 05, 06, 07, 08, 09, 10 **Advanced Weaponsmith Studies 01, 02, 03, 04, 05, 06, 07, 08, 09, 10 **Advanced Woodworker Studies 01, 02, 03, 04, 05, 06, 07, 08, 09, 10 * Tinkers Primer Volume 01, 02, 03, 04, 05, 06, 07, 08, 09, 10 * Transmuting Dilutions, Volume 12 - for Planar items * Transmuting Distillations, Volume 12 - for Planar items - The Transmuting recipes are available from Jaena Billowmix in the Smiths' Gallery within Myrist, the Great Library Category:Chaos Descending